


And finally a kiss

by crazy_fandom_obsession



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, F/M, Getting Together, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy_fandom_obsession/pseuds/crazy_fandom_obsession
Summary: After a whole George situation, Danny tries to clear things up with Theresa but it doesn't go as planned. Is it too late for him to fix things with Johnny or will they both stay miserable leading band into disaster?This is my version of missing ending from ffn work I read a mount ago. My fic has enough facts about original that you don't have to read it but please do couse it's amazing, and come back here for ending. Link is in the work





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted my first work to be SPN/MCU crossover I've been working on in past two years but life gets in a way. And by life I meant this one amazing fic I read witch left me emotionally fucked, it was so good. But it hasn't been updated in a wile and I needed closure so as a therapy I wrote this. It's been sitting at 95% complete in last two weeks but talking with the author of original fic gave me enough motivation to finally post this. Only me worked on this so if there are some mistakes do tell so I can correct them. Enjoy.
> 
> Link to original work: https://m.fanfiction.net/s/12051888/1/

Danny was at Jorel’s place for the past three days. Two days ago Jordon showed up to give Jorel his phone back that he apparently left at George’s place. When Jordon saw him he just said “you two are idiots please fix this before it’s too late” and asked Jorel to step outside so two of them could talk. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that he knew what happened and Danny didn’t know that to think. When Jorel came back few minutes later without Jordon he only looked at him with pity and went to grab beer for them, not saying a word.

Reese finally agreed to talk to him. For the past three days he had been thinking what to expect or even say exactly and he still didn’t know. Now they were sitting awkwardly across from each other at the dining table occasionally looking at each other. She was expecting him to talk first but he didn’t know what to say.  _Should I ask to be let back home. Does she even want to be around me right now? I can’t look at her without feeling guilty._

“You love him don’t you?”

“What?” He did expect her to say that. Before he could open his mouth to reply she interrupted him.

“You do don’t you. I’ve seen the look in your eyes when you talk about him. I saw it in you that night on the balcony. You used to look at me like that too”.

“No Reese I still love you, I do. I want to make things right. I swear!”

“Don’t lie to me and don’t lie to yourself please. I deserve more than that”.

“Yes you do and that’s why I want to fix this mistake. I love you I’m not lying”.

“Not like before, not with the same passion. Things changed between us and not just since you returned from tour”.

Danny stood up shaking his head and took a step towards Theresa, taking her hand.  
“No, no that’s not true, don’t say that. I just wasn’t thinking I was drunk and-”

“Danny you were drunk before and I never had problem with you being affectionate toward guys in band. But with George it’s different. No! No listen to me. This past days I’ve been going over yours and his interactions and it was different then with others even before. I never noticed and made a deal out of it because you never noticed and didn’t let yourself feel anything with anyone but me” Her eyes welled up, tears threatening to spill over.

“We lived in comfortable routine but over time feelings died down between us. And you were going on tour spending more and more time around George. It’s only natural that you grew to care a lot about him. Maybe you are better with him. I know you will be happier and I know I should let you go but I just… I just didn’t want you to leave me.”  
She looked up at the ceiling blinking away the tears that were now freely flowing down her cheeks.

“Baby I swear I do love you so, so much, I’m not going to leave you I promise, not you and not Scarlett. That’s why I wanted to talk to you. I’m not leaving you”.

“No don’t bring her into this now. Don’t you see if we didn’t have her to keep us together everything would’ve fallen apart earlier. And you know it too”. Theresa’s expression hardened as she pointedly looked at him.  
“Like I said I had time to think this over and I know that you would never abandon us. If for nothing else you would stay for our baby. But if we stay together things won’t like before. They will never be like before. We would intentionally or not make each other miserable and sooner or later we would make more harm than good. Scarlett would still be hurt. I made a decision for both of us, it’s easier like this. Just… just go and follow your heart. I want you to be happy. You are such a good person you deserve it”.

“But what if my heart wants to stay with you” Danny said barely above whisper.

Theresa let out a strained laugh looking at him with pity.  
“Please stop lying to yourself. Even if you don’t realize it you fell for George and sooner you accept that, sooner you can be truly happy.”

“It doesn’t matter. I’m not leaving you and I’m not going after George”

“Danny baby don’t be a fool. You know you can love more then one person that way, it’s just that right now you're falling out of love with me and you love him more. And I’m ok with that”

“You’re not okay with that you can’t be, so don’t lie to me please”

Theresa let out a humorless laugh.  
“You are right. I’m not okay with that. It hurts knowing I wasn’t enough for you but I’ll learn to get over it. I’m not that much into sharing and I’m certain that George isn’t.”  
She let out a real chuckle this time at the surprised look on Danny’s face.  
“Come one I told you I thought this over. I like George but I can’t see us being that or even very close friends like I am with Vanessa. I’m letting you go and over time I think I will be able to look at you and him without jealousy and maybe we can all hang out like friends”

Danny could only stare at her in awe. _She is amazing person. I really didn’t deserve her in my life._  
He was thinking over what she said. It’s true, few years, even months ago he would’ve kissed her after speech like this but now…  
She was looking at him with a slight smile on her lips, happy and sad at the same time.  
He was proud of her. He didn’t expect for their talk to end like this but she’s right. About everything.  
Corner of this mouth turned up slightly unable to resist her smile, witch only grew when she smiled back softly. But then he remembered what happened at George’s place three days ago and his expression dulled.

“Dan what’s wrong”

“I… I can’t go to George. I’m staying”

“No, no I saw it in your eyes, you agreed with me even without saying anything. And if you are worried about Scar I’m sure she’ll understand. In reality nothing will change except we won’t be living together and have physical parts of relationship, right? Danny right?”

Danny was thinking about what George said to him and the way he just stood there not saying anything, just waiting for him to leave. Sadness overtook Danny’s features making his eyes shine with unreleased tears.

“Dan? Dan, baby what’s wrong? Please tell me”

“It’s too late. It’s too late he doesn’t want me. I was idiot, too blinded by my own feelings. He doesn’t want me Reese. He just wanted it out of his system. It was nothing to him. I was nothing to him. I ruined our marriage for nothing. I let my, my lust cloud my judgment and I destroyed pretty much everything good in my life. I fucked up with you, I failed as a father, and after this who knows how will band be affected. I’m fucking idiot Reese, I’m stupid and reckless and, and I can’t I…”

Finally after three days of complete emptiness and emotionless void Danny broke. Tears started flowing. He tried to stop them but it was in wain. He didn’t want to break down in front of Theresa, she didn’t deserve this. She was the one who was supposed to cry and he should be holding her in comfort. But there he was on the kitchen floor when his legs gave up on holding him. Danny was fully on sobbing like a little child in Reese’s arms and he couldn’t stop.

“I’m sorry, you don’t deserve this I don’t have any right to behave like this in front of you. I’m so sorry” Singer barely managed to get out. His sobs were dying down but tears still flowing.

“Shhh calm down. It’s okay. Calm down and explain what happened, I don’t understand you. Are you talking about George?”

After a minute Danny calmed down but some tears were still falling. He took a deep breath.  
“Three days ago when we had guys night at George’s Jorel went home earlier and Jordan promised to drive me back. But he left too and I was alone with George. We agreed to talk and we started to but he amm… he suggested we sleep together to get it out of the system and ease the tension. I-”

“You obviously agreed, yes? I can see it on you. You were practically radiating guilt when you showed up today. Even more then after the tour. So you really didn’t sleep together before?”

Danny nodded avoiding eye contact. “Not all the way it was basically dry humping” muttered and hurried to talk again.  
“But I felt something from him and I thought he wanted me like I did him. Gosh Reese I wanted him and I never felt like that towards another man. It was, he was, I…”

There was an awkward silence where Danny was looking around anywhere but at Theresa, too ashamed of himself.

“I thought it was worth it, and in the morning it still seemed like it but reality came crushing in and he said it was enlightening and it was a mistake and I was right all along that we shouldn’t- he just stood there at the door and I wanted to punch him, I should’ve.”

“But I thought, the way he was looking at you he was as gone as you”

“I thought so too, the way he held me and look in his eyes. Fuck I am fucking stupid”

They were sitting on the kitchen floor in silence, Danny with his arms around his legs chin resting on his knees and Theresa next to him watching.

“We didn’t even kiss…” Male said barley above whisper but in the quiet room it was loud enough.  
Theresa stared at him in surprise, taken back by his comment. She almost called him out on bullshit but there is no reason for him to lie about that after everything that’s been said. She was lost for words. He was crying again so instead she put her arms around his shoulders and continued to hold him.

Danny went back to Jorel’s later in the evening. Even though he and Reese talked about each other and their relationship, he didn’t want to put her in awkward position if he stayed.  
They talked, went to pick up Scarlett together and played with her whole afternoon. From the outside they seemed normal, happy. But now Danny understood what Theresa meant about safe routine and comfort zone. Deep down he wasn’t really happy with her. Not like at the beginning of their relationship and marriage.

Even though he didn’t go after George, Reese still instead they leave husband and wife dynamic behind and try to be just friends. Danny knew it would be weird and awkward at first but on the long run she was right, things would be much easier that way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After guys agreed to meet in studio to write new songs, Danny and George are forced to see each sooner then planned.

Guys finally decided that it was enough laziness and wanted to go to studio to brainstorm ideas for new songs. Well Jordon suggested and Matt and Jorel quickly agreed.

For the first time in a week Danny was in the same room as George. He didn’t know how to feel. What Theresa told him was still fresh in his mind, but he knew it was in vain, it was too late for more, George’s comments made it clear for him.

Danny hoped that with everyone else here too, it would be easier to act normal. Still seeing him there… even when tired and with giant bags, his eyes were mesmerizing to look at. _Fuck I can’t be looking at him._

“So what kind of song should we start writing today?” Dylan asked.

“Party” Danny and George said at the same time. They looked at each other but quickly turned away.

Jorel and Jordan saw that and looked at each other too.

Matt chuckled and Dylan continued to speak, both oblivious to the tension between the two.

“Party one it is, unless someone has other idea?”

When he was met with silence he muttered “cool” and went to sit on the couch.

Danny and Matt joined him, Jordan was spread on the floor and Jorel and George were sitting on opposite sides of the table.

They started throwing ideas about what could be happening in the song and some random lyrics that popped into their heads.

George was only half listening to them. He already wrote down some stuff that was on his mind for a while now. But with his thoughts going wild thinking of words for the song it was hard not to think about Danny. He was in the same room and if he looked up other singer was sitting right there deep in thoughts looking adorable.

No, no, he can’t think like that. He said it was one night thing. Danny said it was a mistake, it is a mistake. But he couldn’t stop thinking about Jordon’s suggestion about him and Danny together being couple, doing couple things.

Fuck he was thinking like teenage girl.

After a while his pen was flowing on the paper, words after words showing up. When he realized what happened it was too late. Unconnected and all over the place lines of new lyrics, crying and longing after lost love, lines about unreachable things, loneliness and abandonment. Of being too late and screwing up. _Fuck._ Everything that he was feeling was written there, words mocking him and laughing at him. And at the end of last page were just two rows of Danny, Danny, _Danny, **Danny**_.

“God fucking damn it!” George yelled tearing three pages from notebook, crunching them and throwing them on the table.

When he realized that everyone was looking at him he stood up and grabbed his jacket.

“I’m going out for smoke, be back soon” he said and walked out.

There was an awkward pause where everyone was looking at the door.

“Damn and I thought it was going good for him, he seemed inspired enough” commented Dylan, who gave up writing and was watching others work for the last ten minutes, debating whether or not to lite a joint.

Jorel reached for crumbled paper nearest to him and opened it up. After a moment of reading his face fell.

“So how bad is it” Dylan asked but Jorel was opening another pepper.

That got others interested. Jordon stood up and took one himself. He quickly looked up at Danny but as quickly looked backed down. His face was full of pity.

“It’s bad” He cleared his throat “I mean he tried but it’s not that good. Some old stuff mixed up and a bit cheesy, not his best work”.

Jorel was looking at him raising his perfect eyebrow clearly asking _What are we going to do?_

Danny saw their little exchange and stood up as well, walking over and taking notebook page from Jordan before he put it away.

 _Fuck George and his angst, fuck him for saying it was a one night stand when he thought differently, according to this._ Danny thought as he read thru all the lines on the paper. His name was staring back at him. _Fuck you George_.

Danny cursed him again for finishing cigar and walking back in the studio before he could decide what to do.

 

After a quick smoke Johnny walked back in calm enough so guys wouldn’t ask any questions. But as he saw J-Dog, Charlie but more importantly Danny, by the table holding what used to crumbled papers his calmness was slowly disappearing.

 _Fuck._ He walked to the fridge, took out a beer can, opened it and swallowed a big chug. When he turned around Jorel was back in his seat and Jordon was walking around him towards the fridge. Both of them had put down pages they were holding but Danny was still standing in the same place looking down at his.

George took a deep breath, put the beer down and started picking up his trash. But when he went to take last paper from Danny’s hand, he couldn’t.

Danny was firmly holding onto it thinking over and over what Reese told him, what Jorel never said but heavily implied, how his heart was beating hopefully as he re-read thru the lyrics.

He looked at Jorel who only raised his eyebrow looking at him with the same expressions as he did during their last “George talk” day after he saw Reese. _This is your chance go for it_ was obvious in this eyes. Damn you Jorel Decker.

“Can we talk” Danny said quietly looking at George who was still trying to take the paper from Dan’s hands.

“No need really, everything is cool”

“Yeah well _this_ says otherwise” Danny sassed back trying to pull paper to himself.

“That writing is a mistake like everything else before, you made that point quite a few times actually”

“Yeah well if I remember, you oh so kindly said it too” blond said slightly raising his voice.

George was getting annoyed and raised his voice as well. “No you said that first and were insisting on it. I agreed”

“EXACTLY! You _agreed_ and just wanted to get it out of the system”

“Yeah and _you agreed_ with _that_. What was I supposed to do huh? You were obviously feeling so damn guilty about what happened and I had to return everything back to normal somehow” George threw his hands in the air letting go of the page and getting more and more angry by second.

Matt and Dylan were confused about the situation looking at Jorel and Jordon too see if they knew something but only answer was their pointed looks to keep quiet. _Stay out of it for now._

“Well things aren’t back to normal are they now?” Danny half yelled showing Johnny’s lyrics in his face “you lied”.

“Well duh I Iied genius, you’ve chosen what to do from the beginning, you have chosen what is easier and right to you. _YOU_ WALKED AWAY”.

“And _YOU_ let me!”

“You said it was a mistake of course I let you go. What in hell was I supposed to do?!”

“To tell me the _truth,_ how you felt about it and what you wanted!”

“In the end it didn’t matter what I wanted. Who am I to make you decide about something this big? I had no right!”

“You had every right! This was about you as much as it was about me!”

“No it was not! So what If I wanted more, sooner or later I would fuck it up and that would destroy everything! Damn it Daniel you have a kid, you are married! You have her name tattooed on your hand” last part was said as a whisper but in the sudden quiet of the room Danny still heard him.

He was furious. _So it was tattoo that made him withdraw that morning._

“Just because I love one person it doesn’t mean I can’t start to care about another one! I didn’t choose to feel this way! Fuck!” Blond singer yelled taking a step closer to George. _Damn it_. He basically admitted that he loved him. _Fuck, not like this!_

He wanted to tell him about his conversation with Reese and say that she’s not taking him back. Danny also wanted to admit that, yes it was maybe a mistake then, but it won’t be now. That he wanted maybe to try.

_Who am I kidding I wouldn’t have balls to admit shit. Just do it Daniel, damn it do something._

They were standing one step apart, both of them breathing a little harder from all the yelling. They were staring angrily, forgetting about everything around them, only focused on each other. Jordon didn’t know if they would jump to fight or make out.

But Danny answered that question by closing his fingers into the fist with lyrics page still in his hand, and hitting George, making all of them jump and step forward to stop a fight. But before another punch flew Danny grabbed George by his hoodie collar and pulling him in for a kiss.

 

When instead of a second punch their lips connected George was frozen in place, taken by surprise.

 _Fuck, after everything, he was being kissed like this._ After a yelling match and punch to the face. _Fuck, in front of the guys too._ He could already hear all the jokes and teasing for all that happened. He totally forgot about them. But Danny’s soft lips were still pressed on his and once again everything flew out of his mind but Danny.

He kissed him back with everything he was feeling. Frustration and anger. George put his hand on Danny’s cheek pulling him in and deepening the kiss. Sadness and loss. Hope and desire.

Their tongues danced together, slowing down. Kiss turned from heated to almost cautious as if they were afraid to lose each other, like this was all a dream.

Someone cleared their throat making them pull apart.

“Well this was…” Dylan trailed off looking at everyone’s faces.

“So what in hell just happened?” Matt was first to ask “it looks like only Dilly and I weren’t enlightened so someone explain now please”.

Danny was blushing hard and avoiding looking at anyone’s face.

“I would like to know where kiss came from and why you changed your mind about this” George was looking at Danny waiting for explanation.

“I told Theresa everything that happened. She amm… she thought that I had strong, not in a friend way, feelings toward you and that with how things went down I could have fucked up again. That in the future two of us wouldn’t be really happy. She said that maybe I should be listening to my heart... we agreed to put everything on pause for now. With work and touring I wasn’t home all the time anyways so not much would change. I can still see Scarlett of course and we agreed she should be living with her mother”

“Where would you live” George asked. He and Danny had been looking at each other through Dan’s whole speech.

“It doesn’t matter I would be ok wherever”

“Of course it matters” George interrupted him putting both of his hands on younger man’s face, making Danny look at him in the eyes “you can stay with me, I have a spare room and if you don’t want that I’m sure one of the guys would take you in”

“I… you don’t have to do that”

“Bull. You said this is about both of us and I think I want it to be us” Johnny and Danny smiled at one another with George pressing their foreheads together while softly moving his thumbs over Danny’s cheekbones.

“Cough gay cough”

“Shut up Jordon” George snapped back without any heat in his voice and moved his head to press quick kiss on Danny’s lips.

“Soooo when did this start?” Matt asked the only question left unanswered.

“Well second to last night of the tour we were both kind of wasted and Danny came in to my room to help me but we both ended up in my bed and sort of had sex” George began talking looking at Matt and Dylan mostly, knowing that other two knew. He wasn’t sure in what detail Danny talked to Jorel but he knew that he was regretting talking too much to Jordon who didn’t care about oversharing.

“They basically dry humped but without clothes”

“Jordon shut up!”

“What it’s true, you can’t be leaving out crucial information” George just rolled his eyes in response.

“Wait, wait, wait those hickeys you had were from Danny?” Dylan asked and after quick nod from George he laughed “damn Danny boy who thought you had it in you”

“Not you too Dylan” it was Danny’s turn to roll his eyes.

“And kitchen cabinet? Johnny really punched it, why?” Matt asked not letting anything pass by.

“We had a little argument about what happened and Johnny being Johnny lost his temper”

Matt nodded not really caring what they fought about. He could figure it out from their earlier argument.

“When did Theresa find out? Did you tell her?”

“I also had some, let’s say evidence of our time together but she thought I was drunk having meaningless fun. But at Jordon’s party I went to talk to George after your joke about us being together, wanting to clear everything up before it got more awkward and she saw me talking to him and how close we were. She put two and two together”.

“Yeah sorry about that didn’t know it hit close to home. Also just so you guys know I don’t mind you two being a thing. You are a thing right?” Dylan asked looking at said pair.

“Yeah I think we are a thing now” Danny said while smiling and looking at George.

“And since I’ve been bothering George to find his balls and ask you to be together of course I don’t mind. Of course Kurlzz here is gay himself so there’s no problem with him”

“Shut up Charlie. I’m not gay but I do support you two” Matt jumped in to defend himself even though it’s pretty useless against Jordon.

“And of course I don’t mind as long as you are both happy and not putting band dynamic in danger” Jorel smiled “I’m glad you two won’t be sulking anymore, it was getting depressing watching Danny mope around my house. He was like a kicked puppy”

“Yeah, you should’ve seen Johnny’s house, it was like something died in there. I half expected Georgey to show up like a drunk hobo but at lease he had some sense to clean himself up before meeting us” Jordon added making fun of his friend but also trying to show how much was he affected too.

“I think we’re good now Jorel” George said, ignoring Jordon’s comment completely, kissing Danny on the cheek making him blush.

“Awww” came from everyone with additional cute, adorable and of course gay.

“Sooo, anyone else feeling hungry?” Dylan jumped in breaking the unusual atmosphere.

Guys agreed to stop with writing and go to lunch, as probably no one was in a mood to sit and think about new songs.

They ate and had fun, making more noise and commotion then what was probably allowed, but before stuff had enough courage to go and ask them to tone it down, guys were getting ready to leave.

 

George had followed Danny to Jorel’s house, waited for him to collect his things and then drove them back to his own place.

“Come on, I’ll show you your room. You already know where everything is so feel free to get as much comfortable as you want”

 “If I didn’t know what happened I would say you had quite a party here” Danny said while looking around the living room. Jordon was right it did look messy and couch was the worst with bottles all around it.

George turned to see that was Danny referring to.

“Yeah a pity party maybe. Sorry it’s such a mess here I really didn’t expect guests, let alone you”

“Nah, I don’t really care. If I wasn’t at Jorel’s I would probably be like this too. I’ll help you clean up later. Come on show me the room now, I’m tired” younger man said with a smile, stepping next to George softly kissing him and taking his hand to pull him towards the bedroom.

 

Two of them spent rest of the day laying together in bed, talking about everything that happened. Occasionally they would sneak in few kisses but they didn’t rush to do anything, for now they had all the time in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it folks tanks for reading. Feel free to leave comment and kudos any feedback is appreciated. I'm not that satisfied with the ending because I wasn't sure how to close this story, so I hope it's not too cheese.


End file.
